


Why John left.

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Beecake
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band were going great until John decided to make a move on his band-mate and Billy Boyd's ex turns up on the scene. BJ realizes that something must be done and hatches a plan only to make matters worse before they get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BAnD night

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s note; obviously this is not the real reason; this is actually just a fanfiction, no matter how much I wish it were true... I actually wrote the Rick-Darth-Vader-Mask scene way before I knew there was an ACTUAL PICTURE OF RICK IN A DARTH VADER MASK!! I may have cried a little. You will understand why when you get to that scene. I apologize if someone who knows the band or is in the band is reading this and gets offended; I tried and thought it was good. Honestly this isn’t weird, look at fanfiction.net, trust me, I am not as bad compared to a hella lotta people. You don’t have to read it but I think you should. Be prepared = There’s gay.

It was a Tuesday. The reason it is important that we know this was a Tuesday is because everything began and ended on a Tuesday. The first Tuesday of September in 2007, almost a year after the band had begun. Glasgow was having a typical Scottish day, grey clouds overhead and a few light showers. Normally, a person would be feeling low or glum on a day like this, but being used to the weather four men in particular woke up in the best of moods. Today was a rather large gig. Their mate; Dominic Monaghan who had previously worked with Billy, had gotten them a gig in a proper concert hall with 500 people coming to see them. They were all extremely excited, who wouldn’t be on a day like this.  
Richard Martin, 43, the bass guitarist of the band, woke up in his massive white bed. He had a smile plastered all over his face as he glanced over to the empty side of his bed. Half of his smile disappeared for a moment before he pushed himself out of his bed and to his shower for one.  
Billy Johnston, guitarist, aged 37, was watching over his wife who was seemingly asleep. “Stop watching me.” She smiled as she kept her eyes closed and stayed in the same position, spread out over the pillows. “I’m excited. Today’s the gig.” He replied, grinning at her.  
“I know, you have told me every morning since you got the damned gig.” Margret laughed as she opened her eyes and raised herself to sit.  
“Well, that’s because I am quite excited.” Billy leaned over and gave his wife a small kiss before hopping out of bed.  
“I am going to meet the guys for a before drink!” He twirled around as he knocked over a small pile of music books.  
“Drinks? It’s too early for drinking baby, you just woke up.” Maggie swung her legs over the side of her bed and wiped her eyes of the sleep.  
“We’re gonna jam first!” He corrected himself as he picked up his sheets and notes.  
“Jam?” Maggie laughed walking over to him. “Women my words are dependent on my feelings.” BJ laughed as they both stood up, he wrapped his arms around her. “And you are feeling Jammy are you?” Maggie raised her eyebrows and kissed his nose. “Go, go get ready for your boys day.”  
“Thank you!” He replied in a 5 year old voice imitation as he turned and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. “And we’re not boys! We’re men!” He called.  
Billy Boyd has been up all night, the 37 year old singer and actor had been watching a LOST marathon with Dominic. Dominic, at this time, was in England, and was on the phone to him as they held a running commentary. Billy had ended the phone call at 7:34 am.  
“Okay Dommy, you have to get ready for your flight, don’t wanna miss seeing me today on that stage do you.”  
Dominic yawned. “Oh I don’t know mate. It’s a hard choice, stay here and get shitfaced or come and see my young Bill play with his school chums.” He teased.  
“Fine don’t come.” Billy grinned as he switched off his TV. “I was gonna buy you free drinks after.”  
Dominic gasped. “Free drinks?!?!? Oh Billy you know the way to my heart, I will be there.”  
“Love you.”  
“You too.”  
And last but not least let’s head over to the house of a certain drummer, a 39 year old John Crawford had spent the night trying different ways to fall asleep. Watching Star Wars didn't work because falling asleep to that would be blasphemy to his whole life, reading Star Wars wouldn't work and neither would writing fan-fiction on the movies. Finally he fell asleep at four in the morning and woke up at ten, an hour after everyone else in the band. John, quite like Rick and Billy lived on his own. A lot of this time, John enjoyed it, because that means he would be able to eat in his bed or say all the lines of his favorite movies before the actors say it and not get in trouble from a person. I say person because John is neither Heterosexual not Homosexual. John was Bi-sexual, meaning that he enjoys both men and women. Billy Johnston was the only member of the band to know this, and he was fully supportive – but although John knew Billy wouldn't mind because he has a great actor friend; Ian Mckellen, of which is undoubtedly very gay. Sometimes John would imagine what if would be like to be in a proper relationship, like one that might end in marriage. One thing he knew for sure, she had to like Star Wars, and they would bring up their kids with a yearly trip to comic-con dressed as Obi-Wan, Princess Laya/ Luke Skywalker and Yoda. (Yoda will be his son/daughter. Gender does not define greatness.)  
So all four men got up and showered and dressed up in the lucky clothes. Rick in his favorite silver striped shirt with a black shiny vest and tight dark jeans, BJ in his baggy grey T-shirt, a black blazer and a pair of light blue tight jeans, Billy in his blue shirt and tie with a brown overcoat and John wore a Darth Vadar T-shirt with dark blue jeans and big black boots. At one in the afternoon all four men met at the halls they were going to play at. “What do you think?” Billy asked as they stood outside. He looked over their face’s, BJ tried to look ‘wowed’, Rick looked to his left to see BJ’s face then to his right to see John’s, who had a expression on his face that said. ‘This isn’t even worth pretending to be impressed for.’  
“Oh come on guys, it’ll be great!” Boyd exclaimed as he spun around to inspect the outside of the place.  
“You want to go in and search the place?” He asked eagerly.  
John moved close to Rick and whispered to him, making him burst into silent laughter.  
“For what? Dead Bodies and boogie monsters?”  
Billy led the party of four through the large old brown doors and through the hallway, which was long and slightly smelly. Rick was behind Boyd, looking around he noticed the orange paint that was flaking off of the walls. John was behind Rick, John was having trouble looking around and observing as he was wracking his brain trying to find a reason why he was so mesmerized by a certain bass player’s firm backside. (He has had these feelings towards the older man for quite some time but never thought it meant anything.) BJ followed in last, shutting the doors behind him and walking through the halls, completely satisfied to what he was seeing. Billy stopped as they entered the hall. Standing in the center of the room he faced the stage and slowly turned to see the size of the room. BJ beamed at them all. “Guys! This place is tremendous.”  
Rick and John looked to one another, wishing they shared the two Billy’s fondness for the place. “Best not ruin their spirits.” Rick whispered.  
“Yeah, we can bitch about it later.” John whispered back.  
Both men looked to BJ and Billy. “We love the place.” John exclaimed as he plastered a large fake smile on his face.  
“Yeah pal! Canny wait for tonight.” Rick grinned.  
So thus it was, on this particular Tuesday, all four boys begun to set up their instruments, which Billy had brought over the day before, on the stage. Billy thought about how the tables would be set out and about how many people would like their music. BJ thought about how cool his new guitar was. Rick reminisced back to the time where the band had just begun and about how rad their name actually was.  
While John, John was thinking about how terribly awful it would be if he began crushing on a band member, though the music chemistry would be great and the sex, well, let’s just say that Rick being the oldest would have a lot of experience in the matter and therefore the act of an intimate relationship with Rick would probably be the best he ever had. No, No. I am not going to think about my friend in that way. He is my band mate, he is older than me, he is straight – HE IS A BAND MATE. John argued with his brain as he finished setting up the drums. He had gotten a new set for his birthday in August from the guys and was very eager to put it to good use.  
After the sound check and the second sound check and of course the third. (Boyd was a perfectionist.) They decided finally to go to their favourite pub; Worlds End.  
“Someone should make a movie about this pub.” BJ said as he pushed the doors open to reveal the manly set out inside. “Yeah and who would be in it?” Boyd answered walking in too. “You?”  
BJ snorted. “You underestimate my powers Boyd; I would be a great actor.” Inside the pub had green sofas and wooden tables with wooden chairs and little red stools. The floor was dark and wooden and the ceiling was hand crafted and had a red rim around it.  
Rick jumped on a stool by the long bar that went around in a massive ‘U’ shape. “Not buying.” He called. BJ followed suit and as did John.  
Billy sighed, “Why do I have to buy all the time?” He walked up to the bar and leant over, trying to get the barman’s attention.  
“Hey, you’re the actor!” Stated John. “You have the money so buy us the honey.”  
“Ha ha! Very funny.” Billy said sarcastically as he ordered four pints. “Go find a booth, will ya?” So the other three men went to steal a booth away from some teenagers who should not even be in the pub at the first place. As Billy turned around with a tray of 4 pints and a packet of peanuts, his eyes met the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen; to him they were more beautiful than those of Elijah Wood. Which in itself is a massive statement. The lady of whom those bewitching eyes belonged to turned her head and glanced at him back, giving him a flash of a sweet smile before looking to her friend. Billy grinned to himself and began to walk to his band mates. As he did so, the ever so enchanting women looked back at him and watched him walk away.  
“So John.” BJ caught his attention. “What you thinking about?”  
John looked over to his friend; he would tell BJ exactly what he was thinking, as he trusted the man with his life. But he could not tell him with the others there, it would not be proper nor would it be appropriate.  
“Thinkin’ ‘bout the gig mate.” Was his reply. Now you will have to forgive their lack of English like vocabulary as you see they are Scottish. And the Scottish, well, they pretty much do what they want.  
“Me too pal! The place looked great!-“ As BJ went on a rant about how this moment in their lives everything was going to change and get better and their band will be world famous and they will go down in history, Rick and John rolled their eyes at each other. John stared into those big green eyes and got lost in them. Rick took this sign as they had started a staring contest to see who could last longer, them, or BJ’s rambles. Everything stopped as Boyd placed all their beers on the table. Rick looked around with wide eyes and down at the drinks, then up to Boyd. “It comes in pints?!”  
Billy, sitting across from Rick in the booth, kicked him in the shin.  
“Ouch ya bugger!” Rick squealed, which John could not help but find really adorable. BJ noticed the way John noticed Rick. Billy started sipping at his beer whiles laughing and the fact that Rick was rubbing his knees in agony. “That fucking hurt man honestly.”  
“There’s a really pretty girl over by the door.” Billy told the others.  
BJ, Rick and John, all got up on their knees on the sofa’s and looked up over all the booths to see five ladies sitting at a table wearing party dresses and high heels. They were all dressed up but one stood out in particular. One blue eyed brunette. They all sat down moments later.  
“Is it the brown haired one?” Rick asked.  
Billy nodded. “Yep. She smiled at me.”  
“How many times do I haff tae tell ye?” BJ laughed. “Just because a woman is smilin’ at ye, doesn’t mean she thinks yer hot.”  
They all laughed except Billy, who still insisted that the blue eyed goddess was interested in him. After an hour of conversation and Billy buying the drinks, (They moved onto soft drinks bc they did not want to get drunk for the gig.) Billy got a call from Dominic telling him that he is lost in the streets if Glasgow so Billy had to go and find him and bring him back to the pub. As he did so, Rick went to the toilets, leaving BJ and John alone. Both of them thought for a moment, they recognized the brunette lady.  
There was a silence for twenty seconds as John was avoiding eye contact. As soon as they looked at each other BJ spoke up.  
“Don’t.”  
“What?”  
“You know what I am talkin’ about.”  
“I won’t act on it.”  
“You better not.”  
“Why would that be a bad thing? What if it goes somewhere?”  
“What if you break up and the band suffers from it.”  
John sighed, retreating; he knew his friend was right.  
“Fine.” Said he. “But, if Rick were to make the first move, I would have no option then to carry out in whatever it is he’s moving on.”  
BJ shook his head and sighed. “This is gonna be bad. You’re a douche.”  
“You love me really.”  
“Mmm.” He replied as Rick sat back down.  
“What are ye’s talking about?” He asked, looking at them before taking a sip of his cola.  
BJ and John looked to one another before BJ answered.  
“Nothing man, just wondering how far Dom got lost.”  
“He’s probably in Edinburgh man, you know what he’s like.” Rick answered.  
“Remember when Dom was trying to find Billy’s new flat? He got lost. Twice.” John commented.  
They all erupted in laughter.  
Soon enough the gig was about to begin. The tables were filled of people and Dominic got his own table, with a girl on each side of him. Viggo sat at that table also because even though Viggo was much older, married and in fact had a son; he still had a little crush on the Scottish musician.  
The stage manager called out on the tanoy that the entertainment of the night was about to start and something about the fact that they are a true blood Scottish band, who likes eating bugs with confectionery. After a joke or to the stage manager pulled back the curtain and motioned for them to start playing. They opened with the song; “Rip it up.” which they had written the year before. The crowd began to cheer and really like the song. As Billy sung into the microphone, holding on to it one hand and one had casually feeling various parts of his body and the air around him in a very sexy manner.  
Seeing the reactions from the crowd they begun again, getting more comfortable on the stage, trying to get them to like the band more, yes a few people were paying attention but not enough. As Billy searched the room with his eyes during the song ‘Soul Swimming’ his eyes fell on the eyes of those of the women of before.  
She sat with a large group of her friends, most women – but some men were there too. They had a large table in the right middle of the hall. They were all chatting to each other and not listening to the music. All were uninterested but one.  
She was staring up to him and him down to her. During the whole concert they stared at each other. Soon the girls got up and started dancing to try and get people interested because the brunette noticed the band needed her help. So when he started singing ‘Kick the Door’, he held out one hand and brought the lady on stage, dancing with her whiles continuing to sing into the microphone.  
After four of five songs, most of the audience were still un-phased. Dominic and his girls, Viggo, and a few of the brunette’s friends were cheering and asking for more. But everyone else just stared up at them expectantly. Not knowing what the audience expected they were silent for a moment. Billy didn't notice the awkwardness as he was breathing heavily trying to get his breath back as he was staring into those lovely blue Safire eyes and holding onto her hand.


	2. Pick Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brunette confronts Billy but backs off when a certain someone jumps on stage. While introducing the Bassist to the art of Star Wars, something stirs within the drummer.

Rick walked over to the microphone. “Uh thank you! You’ve all been great and we hope ye had lots of fun, I know we did.” He smiled and nodded to the stage manager to pull the curtains.   
“That was a disaster.” John said as he threw his drumsticks on the floor.  
“No it wasn’t, it was a starting point, all we need to do is go out there and get feedback!” BJ exclaimed.  
“I really do admire yer optimism mate.” Rick commented looking up to his friend as he sat on an amp.   
Billy and the brunette finally spoke.  
“What’s your name?” He asked her.  
“Don’t you remember me?” She asked.  
The other boys all looked at each other in confusion and after looking at her for a moment or so they finally remembered why they recognized her. She was Billy’s old girlfriend; they were introduced by a friend back in 2002 and broke up in January ’06. How did none of them recognize her?   
“Alison?” He asked after a moment. “Alison is that you?”  
She grinned and hugged him. “It TOOK you a moment!”  
He nudged her arm slightly, “Oi, watch it you, I’ve had enough of it from Rick.” They laughed, still standing close to each other.  
Dominic and Viggo came on stage via back stage. “Mate that was so good man I loved it you were so damn sexy!” Dominic exclaimed.  
Alison let go of Billy when she saw and heard Dominic near.   
Billy looked over to her, her face had dropped and she looked kind of hurt and angry. What could I have done to hurt her? Billy asked himself. And why can I not remember anything from back then?   
Dominic wrapped his arms around his Hobbit friend.  
“Well done.” He grinned.  
As he pulled away he eyed up Alison. “Oh, who is this beauty?” He asked, trying to hold up her hand to kiss it.  
Alison pulled away in a fast motion. “You really don’t remember do you?”  
Dominic and Billy looked to each other and shrugged before looking back to her, she sighed and looked down.   
“This was a mistake, have fun.” She said, pushing passed Viggo and walking out.  
“HEY! I aint never done anything to you!” Viggo called out to her as he stroked his arm. “God women can be violent when they are angry!”  
As Viggo, Dominic and Billy tried to figure out what exactly the story in fact was; BJ was humming away as he packed away his guitar. He seemed to be humming a song from an old musical. As BJ then began to sing; The Windy City, Rick looked over to John who was still moping about their unsuccessful gig.  
“Yo Obi-Wan, wanna go dae something?”  
“What, an’ leave BJ here tae clean everything up?” John smiled.  
“Aye, he’ll be fine wi’ it, he’s in a gid mood. Come one we’ll dae something fun, like watch bad movies or something.”  
John looked back to BJ who was intent on making sure everything was packed away properly and safely. Looks like Boyd wasn’t the only perfectionist Billy.   
He looked back to the older man and smiled. “Aye sure.” He said, standing up. “Why Obi-Wan? Why not someone hotter?”  
“Obi-Wan is hot!” Rick laughed as he exited the stage, John looked up to him in slight confusion. What? He thinks a guy is hot? A guy that he referenced to me? Does he think I am hot? Who am I kidding of course I am hot.  
“Have you even seen the older movies?” John laughed as they left the building and walked over to Rick’s car.  
“No, just the Ewan McGregor yins.” He replied, opening the car and getting in. John got in the passenger seat and did up his seatbelt.  
“You have not lived! The older yins are the best yins! I am telling ye mate you need to see them, in fact that is whit we are gonna dae, drive us tae mine and we’ll watch the full marathon.”  
Rick laughed at looked over to him. “Won’t that take a long time?”  
“Aye, but it’s worth it. We’ll stop aff at the shops and get some munchies and beer and stuff, anyway we need a little pick me up after today.”  
Finally Rick caved in with a chuckle. “Fine, sounds good. Shops then Star Wars night, that means I’ll need ma jammies. Detour at mine.” He said as he swerved the car around the corner ahead.  
“You might not need them.” John mumbled.  
“What?” Rick asked, unable to make out what he said.  
“I said do you wanna go to yours first because there’s a shop by mine.” Nice save.  
“Aye man, gid call.” They were by Rick’s apartment anyway, so Rick pulled up and parked outside.  
“You waiting here?”He turned to look at John.   
“You don’t need me up there do you?” John laughed.   
“Guess not, 2 minutes.” He called as he got out the car and shut the door.  
‘You don’t need me up there do you?’ ‘Guess not.’ What the hell did that mean? Did it mean that he wanted me upstairs, of course it didn’t, Rick was straight, Rick is straight. There is no way that Rick would like me- but he did compare me to the ‘hot’ Ewan Mcgregor. Does that mean he thinks I am hot? I hope so, we will just have to wait and see how tonight goes. I did promise BJ I wouldn’t do anything, but that doesn’t mean I can’t try to... try to what... hm...Guess I’ll have to use the force, yeah. That’ll help me. God I’m a nerd.”  
His line of thought was cut off as the object of his affection re-entered the car and dropped his bag by John’s feet. They got to John’s about forty five minutes later because Rick was too concerned about which beer they should by, Samuel Adams Boston Larger or Samuel Adams Cream Stout. After careful consideration they finally, well, Rick finally agreed with himself, that Boston Larger was best.  
Eventually, at around seven thirty, they arrived at their destination. John picked up Ricks bag and led the older man up to his apartment, shaking slightly as he put the key in the hole. KEEP IT TOGETHER YOU MUST. BE A FOOL YOU SHOULD NOT.   
“Just go and put the beers in the fridge man and put the crisps in a bowl thing, I will set up the TV.” John said as he handed the bassist the bags and walked through to the lounge. He sorted out the DVD’s and put them out in a pile in an order. After setting it up he turned to see his friend sitting down on the sofa. “You got comfy stuff?” Rick asked, bouncing up and down.  
“What do you mean comfy? This shit is the realist comfiest shit you can buy!” John laughed as he sat down beside him so there was space enough between them for the crisp bowl. “Like pillows and covers and shit.” Rick said, after stuffing an excessive amount of food into his mouth. He grinned to John who sighed, smiled then stood and walked out the room. He came back two minutes later with two pillows each and a small cover each.   
“There, you all set mate?”   
Rick nodded, still stuffed full of crisps to talk.   
“Don’t eat everything Rick! We have got a lot to watch and you are not allowed to sleep till you’ve seen all of it.”   
Rick took a few moments to swallow his food before answering. “Man, come on we bought loads. Anyway you’ve got enough in your fridge to feed us for a week and then some more left over.”  
“I hope you’re not staying that long.” John joked.  
“Nah man.” Rick laughed. “So why do you have all that food if it’s just you?”  
John sighed and turned to face him, he fixed the pillows so no matter which was he sat he would be comfortable. Placing the cover over his legs he looked up to Rick. “It’s because I have to accommodate this big load.” He laughed as he stroked his stomach.   
“Yer not fat John.” Rick looked at the screen. “Stop saying that.”  
John slumped down, holding in a secret smile. “Should I press play?”  
“You’d better, before I die.” The man from the other side of the sofa laughed as he put his legs up in between them. John leaned over and pressed play. Forty minutes in, John had still not taken his eyes away from the screen not daring to miss a single detail, even though he has seen it 4000 times already. Finally he made himself rip his eyes away from the screen to see Rick’s reaction. Rick was staring away at the television, mindlessly shovelling food into his mouth. God, he is so beautiful. If my chance never comes to ever touch him not be with him in anyway, I would be happy, as long as I was able to see him smile. Nobody has ever agreed and sat down with me to watch Star Wars, and those who got close got bored within 4 minutes and asked to turn it off. Then again, it’s a given most people like it if they give it a chance and Rick always gives things a chance. Maybe he’d give me a chance?  
“Stop watching me.” Rick mumbled, his lips curving into a smile.  
“I’m excited, Star Wars is my life.”  
“I know, you have told me every day since we have met.”  
“Well, that’s because it’s damn good.” A wide grin appeared on John’s face.  
Rick carried on watching Star Wars and John joined in. After the first movie had finished Rick turned to John. “THIS.” He exclaimed, moving his arms up into the air to emphasize his reaction. “This damn movie man, put on the next one.”  
John chuckled, god he is so damn cute. He got up and switched over the movie.   
“Hopefully you will be this enthusiastic about the second movie.”


	3. What happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dominic you poor baby.

BJ had finished packing away everything with pride. There was nothing that could bring him down, not even the fact that everyone left him to put away everything. No one told him where they would be going, so he left everything in a few boxes in the store room and drove back to his house. Maggie was waiting for him with a home cooked meal. BJ really had a really great life. Band, wife, home and friends, yep, that was the life.  
Dominic, Billy and Viggo all sat around a bar table.   
“The gig could’ve been so much better.” Billy nested his head in his hands.  
“I thought it went well.” Viggo exclaimed, chucking a peanut into the air and catching it in his mouth.   
“Yeah, thanks.” An exhausted Billy replied.  
“And anyway, it’s so weird that that actually happened with Alison today.” Dominic offered.  
Viggo looked to him then threw another peanut and caught it again. “Well, at least you remember her now.” Billy wasn’t amused. “I shouldn’t have forgotten her.”  
“These things happen.” Dominic grunted, none of them looked to one another.  
“How did I forget four years?”  
Viggo knew exactly how Billy forgot four years, but he didn’t want to interfere, this is something Billy had to remember for himself.  
“Well I gotta sleep. I would of stayed later but you know, getting older, getting uglier, need more beauty sleep. Till tomorrow men.” Viggo stood up and patted Boyd’s shoulder before walking out of the bar.  
Billy looked back at him. “Do you have any idea?” He asked Dominic.  
“Yeah.” His best friend replied. “Your drinking addiction.” He took a sip of his beer. “Remember when she left you; you hit the drink pretty bad.”  
Billy looked down, trying to remember. “Why did she leave me?”  
“You really don’t remember?”   
“Not a clue.”  
“Your ego had nothing to do with it, no?”  
“My what?” Billy nearly spat out his drink.  
“You got really full of yourself and you loved yourself more than you loved her, you got really distant from her and spent more time with me. She broke up with you for a day of space to know what you wanted, but you did something stupid that day and when she came back ready to start over, you had ruined it before it started again.”  
Billy looked as though he had just been shot in the heart. “What the hell did I do in that day?”  
“I am not going to tell you Bill.” Dominic looked rather hurt. “I thought you would have remembered but I guess it wasn't something worth remembering.”  
“Tell me what happened Dom, I don’ like seeing you hurting!” Billy exclaimed, putting his glass down loudly.  
“It doesn't matter!”  
“It does to me!”  
“WE SLEPT TOGETHER. OKAY? YOU CAME over to mine and you cried, realizing no one would EVER love you like she did, YOU wanted to be with someone who really cared about you, so you made your move on me, we were intimate and it as a fucking special night and after that I always felt something towards you but your fucking drinking made you forget it, because you’re too much of a nice fucking guy to keep that from Alison you fucking told her when she came to make up, you started drinking like fuck and I tried to nurse you but you shouted at me to fly back home, it was fucking BJ and the boys who helped you get sober.” Dominic was standing, red in the face and a pang in his heart. He was shaking, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.  
“Why, why are you so upset?”  
“YOU. Why are you even fucking asking? You never ask! You don’t care, it’s always about you! That’s why your girlfriend of four years left you. Why should it be any different with me, WHY am I so upset? You. Because I fucking love you and you are too stuck up your own ass to realize other people have feelings.”  
Billy looked up to his best friend and reached out for his hand. “I had no idea.”  
“Yeah well you do now.” And with that last statement, Dominic left the bar. Leaving Billy alone to ponder his thoughts, which probably was not the best idea.  
Billy was left alone with his thoughts, by now it was ten o’clock. Nothing was making sense to him though all the facts were there. So he had forgotten four years, he had always had trouble remembering what had happened, and he remembered some things like hanging with the boys or Christmas, but he didn't remember her, not one bit. Now for the other dilemma; he has slept with his best friend and forgotten about it- what sort of a person does that? At least Billy had an excuse to hide behind; he had become an alcoholic and he had forgotten everything about the relationship, which truth be told was probably why he started drinking. He does remember the band being there a lot for him, and inviting them to one of theirs instead of the pub but he thought that was just what adults did when they got older, hold house events instead of drinking out. And BJ had told them that it was him that wasn't allowed to drink so they all had to drink juice and water and that was fine; soon enough Billy had forgotten his lust for alcohol and did not realize what had happened, the rest just kind of flew by him.   
My love for myself and my work must have taken up so much of my time that I didn’t give anything else a second thought. I really need to change that. Maybe another drink will help...


	4. Night and Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader mask I REPEAT VADER MASK.
> 
> WARNING: Sex, but not like full blow what goes where description, it just happens and you get the before and after.

After four movies, Rick started to get sleepy.  
“Wanna sleep and watch the rest tomorrow?” He asked, looking over to John who was quite intent on staying up all night to finish it. John looked over to him. “Ugh sure, where do you want to sleep?” John asked, sitting up and rubbed his head before going to put the DVD carefully back into its case. Rick answered with a question.   
“Where are you sleeping?”   
“My bed, where it’s comfy and warm.” He smiled as he picked up his covers and pillows.  
Rick grunted as he stripped down so he was just in his T-shirt and boxers. John had a hard time looking away, his eyes fixed on those sexy firm thighs and that manly strong frame.   
“Like what you see?” Rick laughed as he turned around. John quickly stood up and turned around and grabbed his stuff before walking out. John threw his pillows onto the bed and wrapped himself up in his duvet. This could not get any worse. He told himself.  
Suddenly the door closed and Rick jumped onto the bed beside him. Placing his pillows one on top of the other he lay down and wrapped his covers around him too.  
“Relax mate I was joking.” He mumbled as he turned to face John.  
“I know, I just, and I don’t know I guess I got a little embarrassed by that accusation.”  
“Yeah, it’s weird to think a guy like me would be hot no?” He laughed bitterly.  
“No! Don’t say that – you’re not not hot, I mean. You’re uh, well what I mean to say is well you’re – UGH.” John hid his head under his covers. “You’re hot.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Rick laughed, “Night mate.” And with that Rick closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.   
John perched himself up on his elbow, not feeling tired at all, he lay on his side and watched the older man sleep. Rick looked beautiful as he lay on his side, almost angelic. John watched Rick simply breathe for half an hour before drifting to sleep beside him. The next morning, Rick awoke to John lying beside him, face to face, and arms wrapped around each other.  
“John.” Rick whispered, trying not to laugh. He coughed. “Yo’ John.”   
Finally Rick decided he would start quoting various Star Wars quotes really loudly into John’s ear.  
“If this is a consular ship, where is the ambassador? — Commander, tear this ship apart until you’ve found those plans. And bring me the passengers, I want them alive!”  
John moved slightly.  
“John! The Force is strong with this one!”  
“You sure do know how to wake a man up don’t you sweetie.” John smiled as he opened his eyes, believing this was all a weird dream.   
“Yep, well it’s time to get up and watch Star Wars.” Rick laughed pushing John away and jumping out of bed.   
“Marry me?” John laughed as he closed his eyes and pushed his head into the pillow, enjoying this moment.  
“By me a drink first, cheap skate.” Rick laughed whiles pulling the other man’s arm. John yawned then growled. “Fine okay, I will get the DVD ready and you have to run to somewhere and pick up coffee.”  
“Don’t you have coffee here?”  
“Woman, I said coffee!” John mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and threw a pillow at Rick.   
Richard threw it back; hitting John in the head and making him fall back onto the bed. He laughed then went to find his jeans to go and get Ms Crawford her morning caffeine.  
When he returned from his 15 minute walk to find the nearest Starbucks, John has put on the next movie and had pressed pause at the start. Everything was set out as it was last night, except the cans had been binned and the crisp bowl had been washed up. John walked in, rubbing his hand through his hair. He walked out with a large grey top on with the words; “Let’s get down to business to defeat the orcs.” and a large pair of boxers. He picked up some gum and sat down on the sofa.  
“You coming?”  
“Yep.” Rick replied as he sat down beside the other man. “Here,” He handed him the coffee. “Careful there, it’s hot.”  
“I should hope so!” John giggled as he pressed play.  
___________________________MEANWHILE___________________________  
Billy woke up on a sofa.   
It wasn’t his sofa, and he wasn’t wearing his clothes.  
He was alone and he had a sheet draped over him.   
He looked up to see Dominic sitting in a chair by the end of the sofa, staring at him. He must have gone to Dominic’s hotel room whilst drunk.   
“Shit.” Billy clenched his eyes shut.  
“Yeah. Shit’s right.” Dominic answered bluntly.  
“What happened?”  
“You got drunk. Very drunk. Started a fight down at the bar, they called me because I was the last contact you called from your phone, I had to come get you and pay for the other guys new fucking walking stick. You want to know the rest?”  
Billy sunk more into the sofa and grunted; “Go on then. You might as well.”  
“You told me you could love me, and you could be with me. You told me you were sorry and you also told me you were a dick. You told me that you need me to help you become a better man.”  
“That’s not so bad.”  
“You then took a shower in your clothes, woke up the neighbors and fell asleep on the bathroom floor after throwing up in the sink.”  
“Jesus Christ!” Billy shot up. “I am never drinking ever again, never ever.”  
“Yeah, you said that too.” Dominic stood up. “So I dried you up, cleaned you off, changed you and sat up all night to make sure you woke up today, so now you can do as you like because I need to sleep.” Dominic began to walk to his bedroom. Then he turned around. “Billy, you ‘could’ love me, what the fuck does that mean? That you could if you fucking had to? God you’re such a twat.”  
“I’m sorry!” Billy called.  
“Get help, Billy. Then come apologize.”  
Billy stood up, liking the smell of Dominic’s clothes around him. He looked to where his friend walked off then left the apartment. He called up BJ as soon as he got out of Dom’s building.  
“Yo’ BJ come pick me up, need your help.”  
“Okay mate, where are you?”  
“Dom’s hurry, in a spot of trouble. Got drunk last night, found out everything about Alison and Dom and my drink problem and god I just need to talk to someone.”  
“Jesus I will be there in five.”  
__________________________________MEANWHILE___________________  
“What did you think?” John asked as he turned off the TV.  
“Woah, Star Wars is amazin’. It’s beautiful, everything about it.” Rick said, he turned to face John. “Why in the name of all that is holy are you wearing that mask?” Rick erupted into fits of giggles.  
“I like it.”  
John was sat, unknowingly to Rick, for the past hour, wearing a Darth Vader mask. Rick leaned over and grabbed the mask off of his drummer friend and placed it on his own head.   
“I AM YOUR FATHER!” He gurgled.  
John was now in a laughing fit. “No, no you’re – ohmygod – you’re saying it wrong!” He cried, wiping tears from his eyes as Rick tried to remember lines from the movie and kept getting them wrong.  
“No....” John raised himself onto his knees beside Rick, of who was facing John, but could not see him because the mask did not fit properly and he could not see through the eye holes.   
John was going to pull the mask from him, but decided he would take his chance now. Since Rick hasn't even properly hinted that anything was going to happen between them, John would make the first move. BJ’s gonna be pissed. He gently raised the mask to reveal Rick’s full lips. Before Rick realized what was happening, as his face was still more or less covered in the mask, John softly pressed his lips against that of the bassists. At first no one made any movements but then John started to kiss him softly. Rick was frozen to the spot, until John pulled away and started mumbling apologies. The older man leaned forward and took off the mask, connecting his lips with the younger mans once more. John immediately started kissing the older man passionately. Rick was now lying on top of the other man pinning him down, kissing him with all his might. Rick held down John’s wrists and softly began trailing his kisses down the younger man’s jaw and to his neck. John writhed underneath the older man, not realizing he was musical in more ways than just one. Rick grinned as he heard John repeat his name over again. The bassist leaned over to whisper in the other man’s ear as he began grinding against him. “Oh, Johnny.” He moaned in a hushed tone. “Johnny boy.” He growled, thrusting up to grind against his drummer. Rick leaned closer and softly bit John’s earlobe. Getting a reaction from him, Rick repeated his action, but this time harder. His hands made their way down the man’s body and rested on his hips. John’s eyes were clenched shut, not wanting this feeling to go away as Richard carried on kissing his neck. John bucked up his hips, trying to get friction.  
Rick finally pulled away and stood up. “Bed. Now.” He breathed heavily, his shoulders raising and dropping as he spoke.  
John looked into his eyes and smiled. Rick held out his hand for the drummer, who took it and pulled himself up, falling into the older man’s chest. They looked into each other’s eyes. Both breathing deeply and edging to get closer to each other, their lips barley touching. “I said....Bed. Now.” Rick growled, eyes downcast and his hands slowly smoothing over John’s lower back.  
John looked up at him in lust, nearly falling over with jelly legs. He smiled evilly before backing up slightly and walking swiftly to his bedroom. Rick began to chase after him; meeting at the foot of John’s bed, Rick resumed the previous position and pinned John down onto the bed. He placed his knees at either side of John’s waist. He pulled off his top and started to kiss John passionately as he spread his hands up John’s chest and raising his T-shirt. “Oh...OH Rick!” John moaned under him. His cock twitched with need as he pulled his T-shirt off and pressed their bare chests together. “I might be older...” Rick whispered into the other man’s ear. He bucked up his hips, retaining the loud moan building up inside him. “But it just means I am more experienced.”  
“Oh GOD!” John moaned.   
“Johnny...”  
We won’t dive too deep into this intimate session too much as it is the first of their many soft and rough love-making nights. But I will tell you this, by the end of it was left; a broken headboard, dripping foreheads, glistening skin, a pillow and cover-less bed, and two very hot, very out of breath men, gasping for air, unable to even make a sound. John’s hands were placed hard over his chest, unable to re-catch a breathing pattern. Rick lay there, staring at the other man, grinning to himself. I've still got it.


	5. The Rest of My Life

Billy and Billy sat in BJ’s lounge staring at each other quietly. Neither of them had uttered a word to each other since their arrival. Margret then waltzed in the door with all her shopping bags; “Hello boys!” She grinned, leaning over to kiss her husband.   
“Hello love.” BJ grinned. Boyd smiled and nodded to her but stayed silent still. “Mind giving me a hand, boys?” She asked. The two Billy’s just stared at each other, still thinking about Boyd’s predicament.   
“Boys?” Margret said in a firm voice. “Bags. Hop to it. Now.” BJ snapped out of the staring contest, “Of course dear sorry, you go put your feet up and we will sort them.”  
“That’s my man, thank you.” She grinned as she skipped her way out of the kitchen. BJ watched her go, grinning as he did so.  
“See, that’s what I want.” Boyd finally spoke up.  
“She’s taken dude. Move on.” BJ laughed as he opened the fridge to put away the milk and butter.   
“You know what I mean, I want proper love. I want tae smile every time I see someone and not because I have tae but because I want tae. Fir the rest of ma life.”  
“You will hae that Bills! But for now we have tae figure oot what to do about Dominic and Alison. So, Dominic is angry wi’ you- but he will not accept your apology till you have sorted yourself out. Alison just left.”  
“Thanks for the blunt reminder there Ghandi.”  
“You wanna know what I think you should dae?” BJ looked over to him as he opened some cupboards to put away the tins.  
“What?”   
“Firstly you should help wi the shopping ya useless shit. Go put away those bags beside you. I have no idea how she managed to bring all these bags in, in wan trip.”  
The other Billy chuckled and turned to take everything out of the bag. “No but seriously, what should I do?”  
“I am thinking you should go see Alison. Talk to her, see if that helps you along.”  
“Aye, I’ll do that. I will go now.”  
“Hold yer horses, finish the unpacking and I am coming with you!”  
“No yer not!”  
“My idea, you’re at my house, you called me for help, I am not gonna sit at hame while my best friend goes on adventures ‘round bloody Middle Earth! I am coming with you.”  
“Fair enough.”  
So after they had finished putting away all of Maggie’s shopping they headed out to Alison’s. It was surprising that BJ remembered where she lived! Billy Johnson is very important to this story, not only is he the one with his life together nor the only one who is happy all the time and is a bundle of love, without BJ and his influence this course of events would never have happened. Probably.  
“What dae I say?” Boyd asked nervously, watching tree’s and houses go by from the window of the passenger’s side.  
“You say; “Hello Alison, I remember whit happened and I would like to talk about it with you fae a minute if that’s okay.””  
“And that wid work?”  
“Supposedly yeah.”  
BJ laughed as he looked over to his friend. He pulled up the car and gave his best friend a friendly encouraging smile before climbing out. “That house there.” He pointed to a blue door. Boyd walked up to it nervously and BJ virtually ran. He knocked on the door with a grin on his face, turning to look at Billy. “Man, you’ll be fine, what’s the worst that could happen?”  
The door creaked open and the two Billy’s turned to look at the opening. Nobody was there. Well, not until they looked down anyway. When their eyes wondered downwards they spotted a little boy.  
“Uhm, hello there. I am Billy.” BJ smiled. “And this is also Billy. Is your mother in?”  
The little boy nodded. He looked like a young version of Billy Boyd, he was around the age of five. The brunette boy nodded before running off down the hall. “Mummy!” He called. “There’s a couple at tha dooooooorrr.”  
BJ turned to ‘aww’ at Boyd, but seeing the shocked expression on his face, he thought he’d better not. “Calm doon, he may not be yours.” Just then they heard her.  
“Oh, it’s you two.” She said. Both looked up at her leaning against the door frame.   
“Hey Alison!” Billy Johnson smiled. “Hey BJ.” She finally smiled back. “How are ya?” “I am great, how are you?” “I will be better when I know why you are here.” Alison said sternly, although she still had a smile on her face she did seem quite angered. Women are hard to read. “Fair enough, we were wonderin’ if we could come in and talk. You see Billy has remembered everything and we don’t know how to fix his mess of a life.”  
Boyd glared down BJ. How dare he be friendly and happy and tell her everything. Well then again, I should be the one saying it. I have done nothing but stare so I guess it’s fair that he is doing all the talking.  
“Aye sure, come on in.” She opened the door and walked them through to the lounge. “Jack.” She said, kneeling down to the boy. “Go upstairs and play while I speak to these men.” The little boy now known as; Jack, did as he was told.  
They adults all sat down. “So what is it you want to talk about?” She asked.  
“I remember everything.” Billy finally spoke. “And I would like to apologize, for not remembering you. I want to know how I could make everything better.”  
Alison sighed and looked over to BJ who was smiling at the fact that he was there, being involved, helping, seeing an old friend; that made him very satisfied. Alison smiled looking at him.   
“Okay. Apology accepted. You can start by getting to know your son.”  
Boyd’s eyes widened. “So, he is mine... why didn’t you tell me about him?”  
“Really? You are wondering why I didn’t tell a cheating alcoholic about his baby? Really Billy?”  
“She has a point.” BJ muttered to his friend. “But you are clean and here now. So maybe you two could work something out.” He looked over to Alison with hopeful eyes.   
“Good idea BJ.” Alison replied. BJ beamed in reply.  
“So how about I see him once a week?” Boyd joined in. “I take him of your hands for a day?”  
“Two weekends a month. Starting this weekend.” She smiled. “A boy needs a father. If that is okay with you of course, Billy.” She grinned, Alison could not deny, she did in fact still love him. She always had and she always will. That type of love does not just fade away.   
Boyd grinned at her. “Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would really like to know what you guys think so far, I know this isn't the Beecake paring you really like but tbh Dom/Billy isn't a Beecake pairing. So yeah. This is a Beecake fic so that's what yer gonna get.


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short one, I am sorry. I have more coming soon and I promise they will be longer.   
> It would be brilliant if I got reviews, so if you like it, please say something.

They lay on that bed for a while; not moving, not saying a word, not even looking at each other. They just lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking; What just happened? Why did that just happen? Damn that was amazing. Am I gay? Am I bisexual? What is he thinking? He probably regrets it? Damn that was hot.  
Eventually, and I mean eventually, Rick turned onto his side. “So.” He said, his lips curving into a half smile. John turned his head and their eyes locked together. The drummer then followed suit and lay facing the older man. “That wis amazing.” John smiled slightly. Richard nodded. “Yeah. It was.”  
“I don’t know if you realize how much I wanted that mate.” John said on instinct, not really thinking what he was saying, but come to think of it he did not need much of a filter now, I mean he did just sleep with the guy!  
“I know. It wis obvious. I just had to gee into temptation.” Rick smirked.  
“So, uh, you wanted that tae?”  
“Of course Johnny boy, I really did.”  
Without thinking, John reached out to softly hold the older man’s waist and pull him close. They brushed their lips together for a moment before John began to ramble. “So uhm, what does this mean? Does this mean we are together or wis this just a onetime thing or if this hurts the band BJ will murder –“ He was cut off by Rick placing his own lips over his. Rick slowly moved him to lie on his back as they kissed. He kept going until John was lying beneath him.  
“Shhh.” He said, pulling away. “I like you.”  
“And I like you.”  
“Then that is all there is to it.”  
They resumed kissing slowly. Then their kiss became more and more passionate. John felt as though he was in some love dazed dream. He had just slept with the man he had been crushing on, the very man that is his best friend. He felt dizzy as they kissed; butterflies took his stomach by storm. It was worse then, than it was the first time!


	7. BJ

So our story now moves forward three years. Billy and Jack became very well acquainted in that time and it did not take long for Alison to propose that Billy moves in with them to give their relationship another try. With Billy living with Alison and Jack, his family, he had no time to pay attention to the other band mates. BJ returned to find out about John and Rick from Maggie, who thought it was all quite sweet. He wasn’t the happiest bee in the hive but he shook it off and carried on being everyone’s supporting best friend.  
It was harder on BJ, everyone having this amazing new thing going on. John and Rick spent all their time together; they went to Comic Con dressed as Obi Wan and Anakin, they spoke on the phone for an hour minimal during the day, even though they had starting living together after a year. Both Rick and John were very content with their relationship and intended for it to stay that way. Billy Boyd on the other hand, hardly ever came back to see them, when he did it was for a gig, which there was hardly anymore.BJ, at the end of the day, would sit on his couch, alone (because Maggie went to bed first to sleep before BJ comes up, the noisy bugger snores), and his ever present smile would fade. He remembered the gig before everything went to crap. The happiness he felt, even if the others didn’t reciprocate. He longed for them to sit down at a bar and talk like friends, make Hobbit jokes at Boyd, or play with them. And then, when BJ had finished remembering and missing them, he would sit and cry in silence. He had to fix his band. He had to fix his friendships. They had all left him for their new love interests. Friends don’t do that to friends. Something must be done.   
One day, when he was playing his guitar he decided what he was going to do. He dialled a number on his phone and held it to his ear.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey. How are you man?”  
“I am good thanks mate, and yourself? I haven’t spoken to you in a while!”  
“I am great thank you!” He lied. “You are in the country right?”  
“Of course man! Can’t stay away.”  
“Listen, I need a favour, could you meet me somewhere, I need your help.”  
“Of course!” The voice replied ecstatically. “Name the place and I will be there.”   
“The pub where we all used to meet, is that okay?”  
“See you in twenty minutes man.” The other person hung up.  
Billy smiled to himself; with him on his side he would most definitely get the band back together. Keeping to his word, the man showed up at the pub in less than twenty minutes.  
“It sounded urgent.” He said, sipping his beer. “What’s the plan?”  
“Okay so we need tae get them all together again. Tell me, what do you feel about Billy?”  
Dominic sighed. “I love the bastard.”  
“And what does he feel about you?”  
“I don’t know mate.”  
“But he did love you?”  
“I think so yeah. Look mate I don’t know what you’re thinking but Billy is content with his life right now.”  
“Well, I need you to bring him here.”  
“You know I can’t do that! Alison would kill me if I called or turned up.” Dominic spoke up. He took another sip of his beer and rubbed the ridge of his nose. “Look, I will find a way to bring Billy here. Then what are you gonna do?”  
“You need tae get us another gig, fill up the hall, even if ye give tickets out fae free and tell them all we sold oot. After the gig you need tae tell Billy how you feel about him and sort this thing out between yoo’s, also you need tae convince him tae come back to the band. I will work on getting Adam and Steve here to the gig and that should remind them how things were and that they miss it, if no, we are gonna have to talk to them about it.”  
“When you said you had a plan I thought we were going all Mission Impossible on them, not talking.” Dominic laughed.  
“Trying to keep the peace mate, but I am still trying to get my friends back. You can be with someone without leaving your friends. I got married and still made time for them. You’d think I would mean more tae them than that.”  
“BJ, they love you. How could they not? They just need to be reminded of what they are missing.” He said, hoping what he said would make his friend feel better. He then saw BJ smile again, widely. “Aye.” He replied. “You as well mate.”  
They both laughed and changed the subject as they spent the next hour catching up and talking about the not-so-impossible plan.  
It was on the next Tuesday of the week that they set as their gig date, for the whole band. Dominic had three days to get Billy there, but what to do?  
He had tracked down their home number a while ago and had intended never to use it but he kept it just in case. He guessed now was that case. He slowly dialled the number and let it dial, hoping nobody would pick up.  
“Hello?” Allison picked up the phone.  
Shit.  
“ ‘Ello, My name iz Mr Hans Yensen.” He said, in the best German accent he could muster. “I wood liek to speik to Mr Billy Boyd about a role in a movie if that iz okai?”  
“Of course Mr Yensen, I will just get him for you!” Dominic thanked the stars for all that he is worth that she actually bought that.  
“Hello, this is Billy.” He heard Billy on the other end.  
“Hey Boyd it’s me!” Dominic said enthusiastically. He heard Billy sigh.  
“What is the film about sir?”  
“I need to talk to you, if it is possible could you meet me on Tuesday?”  
“I don’t know Sir, I am quite busy with my family right now. The audition is Tuesday you say?”  
“That’s right, I need to see you. Come on Bills we have been best friends for years and you shut me out because your girlfriend doesn’t like me?”  
“What do I have to do in this audition?”  
“Meet me in our usual pub in Glasgow Central?”  
“What time do you want me to be there?”  
“Midday if you could please.”  
“Okay, thank you Mr Yensen I will be there. I will see you then!”  
Billy and Dominic both hung up at the same time.   
_  
John was lying in his bed, staring at Rick, of who was fast asleep. He then heard a small knock at his door. John looked to the door of his bedroom then back to Rick. Placing a small kiss on Rick’s head, John pulled up the cover over his lover’s shoulders.  
He jumped out of bed and opened the front door to see BJ standing there, looking at him with a massive grin painted on his face.  
“Billy!” He smiled and let him in. “What are ya doin’ here?” He hugged him.  
Billy followed John into the kitchen and leaned on one of the counters.  
“Boyd got us a gig on Tuesday and you have to come!”  
John sighed and his smile dropped slightly. “Come on BJ, Tuesday is date night.”  
“Oh come on! When wiz the last time we really rocked oot? Huh? It’s been ages since we have all played together and Billy will be there!”  
“Boyd is gonna be there?” He raised his eyebrows. “Really?”  
“Aye, A spoke to him this mornin’!” He lied again. John was buying it. Maybe BJ should have been an actor as well... he can lie without giving it away plus he can pretend he is happy when he is not. Hm. Maybe if he doesn't succeed in making the band work again he will go into acting. Or hiding. 

John seemed convinced and after a moment or so, nodded in agreement. “Aye man, sounds good, what time?”   
BJ stood up and dug in his pocket for his keys. “One o’clock sound good? Meet us at the place we did the gig when Alison turned up?” Billy said as he walked to the front door.  
“I will see you two there!” John shouted over as he started walking over to the door too.   
“Do you need us to bring anything?”  
“No man, just bring yer best clothes and a smile and get Rick to dress nice.” He laughed.  
John grinned. “Oh you want him dressed? What a drag...” He laughed. “Alright fine but he always dresses nice.”  
“Bye John!” Billy said with an amused look on his face. “See you Tuesday.” And with that BJ left the flat. As the door shut behind him a dazed Rick walked out of his room, wearing only his boxers. “What’s happening?” He said in a tired childish voice, rubbing his eyes and smiling sweetly at John.  
“We have a gig!” John grinned walking over to him and sliding his arms around Rick’s waist. The drummer smiled as he pressed against his bassist. “Really?” Rick yawned and smiled widely. “You are so adorable.” John commented softly, smoothing his hands down Rick’s lower back.  
“Thank you Johnny.” Rick replied as he leaned forward to give his boyfriend a kiss.


	8. The calm, the storm and the calm after the storm.

Dominic sat at the pub, tapping his fingers against his glass. “This seat taken?” A man said, sitting down beside him.  
“Actually yes it’s for-“ He paused as he looked at the man. “Bills!” He gleamed.   
“Hey Dom.” They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled really sweetly.  
“Uhm.” Dominic looked at his drink. “I nearly didn’t recognize you Billy, with that beard on you.” He said.  
Billy smiled again and turned closer to Dominic. “You wanna tell me why I am here?”  
“You have a gig in two hours.”  
“I...uhm. Why?”  
“I got one for you, the boys are all there setting up and we will meet them there in an hour.” He lied slightly, in actual fact, BJ was there setting up. John and Rick thought Boyd knew, Boyd thought John and Rick knew and were setting up. No one knew, but BJ and Dom.  
“So it was their idea?”  
“Of course, what you think I’d do this for you?” Dominic started to turn quite hostile. Billy’s smile faded and he looked quite disappointed in himself.  
“I am sorry Dom.”  
“Aye sure you are.” He sat up straight.  
“How are the boys?”  
“Apart from not talking? Good.”  
“Not talking?”  
“No they talk; just I think they leave out BJ a bit too much.”  
“Why?”  
“You’ll see.”  
There was a silence drifting among them.  
“Dom I-“ He was cut off by Dominic looking at him dead in the eyes and speaking over him. “We are meeting them in an hour so get a drink down you and explain to me why she is more important.”  
Billy raised his eyebrows and was quite taken aback. He never thought he’d hear Dominic speak to him like that. They had been best friends for what it seemed like forever... wait. Okay yeah now he understands the hostility.   
“She is not more important than you!” He tried to soften the blow.  
“Wrong. You used to never miss my birthday. You missed it three years in a row. Not even a single card? A text? We used to celebrate my birthday together and you completely ignored that fact.”  
“I am sorry.”  
“No, no you’re not.”  
“Really? Can’t you see I am trying to apologize, I know I haven’t seen you in a while.”  
“Three years.”  
“Oh god. Three?” Billy put his head in his hands. “That’s fucked up!”   
“Yeah.” Dominic sighed.   
“Can we go back to being best friends?” Billy asked with hopeful eyes.  
Dominic sighed, that’s not what he wanted. He wanted to be with Billy. But sure, he’ll settle for being best friends with the guy. But would Billy be able to commit to this friendship? Because he is not settling for being a secret.   
“Yeah. But can you?”  
“I will talk to Alison.”  
“She will go mental at you.”  
“Aye but what wife doesn’t?”  
Billy laughed and his face lit up, Dominic followed suit. For the next half an hour they caught up. Billy showed his best friend pictures of his son and he filled him in on how he was growing up.  
Eventually time was up and they started making their way to the hall.  
-  
At the hall, BJ had set up and sound checked everything. Now he was sitting on the stage, grinning as he took a sip of water.   
“Hey!” Rick called as him and John walked in.  
“Guys!” BJ grinned, jumping off the stage and walking fastly up to them. He hugged them both.   
“How are you?” John asked. “Aye am gid and you’s?”  
“Brilliant, really pumped fir the gig!” Rick answered.   
As they were all talking about how great this gig in particular will be, Billy and Dominic walked in through the entrance the others just walked in through.  
“Rick! BJ! John!” He called, positively beaming. He ran up to them and hugged them all. They all hugged and asked each other how they all were. Dominic walked passed BJ and tapped on his shoulder. He hinted to go with him. So the two of them left and went on the stage to make sure everything was set up.  
“It was great of you guys to get us this gig!” Billy mentioned to them.  
“I thought it was you who set up the gig?” John furrowed his eyebrows.   
“BJ said it was you?” Rick commented.  
They all turned to look at BJ and Dom talking to each other and smiling.  
“I suppose it wasn’t you here setting up then huh?”  
“Nope.” Rick said. “I suppose it was all BJ.”  
“Then why’d he lie?”   
They all looked to him again.   
“Okay guys!” BJ called over, his smile filling up his whole face, “It’s time to go through the set list! Doors open in a half hour!”   
So the men all walked up to the stage, as Billy stood up at the mic he looked over to where Rick was standing to see him kissing John. Wait what? When did they get together? Why did no one tell me? Wait...WHAT?  
“When did that happen?” Billy said over to them. John turned to look at him, Rick blushed and went to pick up his bass.   
“What? Oh do you mean me and Rick? We happened just around the same time you left. I thought BJ would have told you.”  
“Oh because you all were first in line to speak to him when you left him to be with other people.” Dominic sniggered as he swiftly walked passed them all. Billy looked back to him and Rick stood up.  
BJ came on from backstage holding his guitar in one hand and the strap in the other. He began humming again, just like last time. He quietly hummed a tune as he put the strap on his Gibson ES135. The rest of the band looked to him and then looked back at each other. John shrugged and went to sit at the drums.   
The men ran through their set list rather quickly and were all happy with what they had. Turns out, even though they all had other lives and hardily saw each other they all still practiced in their spare time. Well, BJ practiced more than the rest of them, but there’s no change there.  
The whole room was filled up, Dominic stuck to his word and managed to ‘sell’ and actually sell many tickets. Billy Johnson looked over his friends and smiled to himself; realizing how he made them think about how much they miss playing, miss being together and how happy they were to see so many people there to see them.   
The crowds reactions to the band’s music was fantastic, everyone there loved them and even chanted for an encore! The gig was by far the best gig yet! By the end of it there was a massive applause from everyone in the venue. The band members were ecstatic and quite content with themselves afterwards.  
Once everyone had left, BJ, once again, packed away all of their instruments and equipment. In the mean time; Rick, John and Billy all sat down at a table by the stage.   
“Woah, this gig was amazin’. I mean did ye see all the people here tae see us!” John said, sitting back in his chair grinning.  
“Aye!” Billy laughed. “I haven’t been this happy since Jack won the spelling bee.”  
Rick looked over to him. “Wait, who is Jack?”  
“You don’t know?” Boyd glanced over to his bassist, eyebrows furrowed.  
“Well you haven’t exactly sat me doon and explained what is goin’ on in yer new fancy life there Boyd. Want tae tell me who he is?”  
Billy raised his eyebrows and sat back. “Well I would of thought if you wanted the 411 you would have called.” His smile faded, in fact, all of theirs did.  
“I would’a thought if you wanted us to be a part of yer life you would’a called.”  
John leaned forward and raised his hands as a signal for them to stop.   
“Really guys, yer gonna fight after our first gig back that was gid?”  
Rick looked to John and sighed. “You know whit? Fine. I won’t say a word. Not even about the fact that you haveny even spoken to Dominic, yer supposedly ‘best friend’ in three years because of yer all; ‘fantastic new life’. BJ got married and he didn’t shut us out!”  
Rick was leaning forward too and glared at Boyd. John sighed in annoyance and leaned back.   
“You have no right tae hae an opinion on that, last I heard you wereny; Me, Dom or Alison. So drop it would ye?”  
“Oh and how does BJ feel about not seeing his best friend who’s already got a best friend but doesny talk to him ‘cause of his new bird?”  
“New bird? Dinny you talk to me like that alright?!? Alison and I are together so you’ll treat her wi respect. I love BJ you know that. I am no the only one shutting him out, when wiz the last time you’s all went oot for drinks or tae play?”  
“Jist after you left.” Rick said, matter-o-factly.  
“Aye and as you keep on wan’ing tae remind me, that wiz three years ago.”  
They all looked at one another. “So no one, has seen BJ in three years? Or heard from him?”  
“No.” John said. “I’ve heard fae him, phone calls and a text now and then.”  
“But you haveny gone tae see him?” Boyd exclaimed loudly, shocked at himself and his friends.  
“Don’t act like this was all me alright, I was busy!”   
“Aye shagging the bassist, I was busy too with an actual relationship!”  
Rick piped up, sitting forward and nearly jumping out of his chair. “What’s this about me and John no being in an actual relationship?”  
“You know it willny last!” Boyd grunted, signing a dismissive hand gesture.  
“So hold on, why are we even here?”  
They all leaned back in their chairs in their own wee sulk. Dominic sat down and began to talk after a minute.  
“What the hell is going on here?” He demanded to know.  
“What are we dae-ing here?!” John asked. “It’s apparent that no one wants tae be here.”  
“No it’s bloody not.” Dominic said furiously but quietly so BJ didn’t hear.  
“Apart from the fact that each and every one of you has completely ignored BJ and forgotten about him in yer lives and relationships, you are all best friends, you are a band, you are brothers for god sake. You can’t blame BJ for wanting to see and play with you all again. He just wants his goddamned friends back.”  
No one had anything to say.  
“He was the one that called me up, that got the gig, that got people to come, that bloody got all of you here, so don’t you tell me that none of you want to be here. And don’t you dare walk out of here and never talk again, because you might be angry now but you have put him through three years of heartache just to leave it forever on a bad note. For god sake, fix this thing between you.”  
At that very moment, BJ walked over to them. “Guys, I have packed away all of the instruments. It’s all in the car so anything yous want tae dae?”  
They all looked up at him. “Aye, we need to talk.” Boyd muttered.  
BJ sat down, all grins and smiles.   
“You set this all up.” Rick stated.  
BJ shot a glare at Dominic, who just raised his eyebrows and motioned him to speak.  
“Aye.” BJ replied.  
“You have no idea what trouble I am in for being here!” Boyd chimed in.  
“Trouble? She ain’t worth it if she is no letting you see yer friends.” John stated loudly.  
“Oh come one! She is worth it! She is the mother of my child!”  
“Oh yes I forgot the nickname for angel, shut the hell up. So she had yer kid that doesny mean she is a nice bloody person.” John replied.  
“Isn’t being a friend important to you?” He said before anyone else had a chance to reply to his last remark.  
“Is it important to you? I mean BJ hasn’t seen you either.”  
They all burst into a fight, throwing insults and bad language at each other. Or as the Scottish call; having a conversation.  
Billy Johnson sat looking at all his red faced angered friends, fighting and threatening to leave and never speak to one another again. He began to get angry himself. The heat burning up inside of him like the rising of heat and energy in a volcano. His palms became moist with sweat and finally he erupted. Standing up and pushing his chair back in one swift move he banged his hand on the table. Everyone froze and looked up to him.  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He shouted.  
“Are you HONESTLY fighting over whether you still want tae be fucking friends. You have always been friends and I have always BEEN THERE FOR EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! All I ask is; you don’t shut me out because you have someone to share a bloody bed with! You all left me here stranded and I am here trying to pull you all back together. But what do yous have to fucking say for yourself; “Oh I don’t care about my best friends anymore I have someone to fuck”? Have you honestly changed that fucking much?”  
They all gazed up at him, completely speechless. They had never seen their friend like this, all angry and shouty. In fact, they were rather frightened of him.  
“Aye that’s what I thought. I brought you all back here for several reasons. One; because I wanted tae see you. It’s like I don’t even exist to you. Two; because we needed a pick me up gig, look how great we did?!? And yer still wanting to run away? Three; we said we’d always be best friends.”  
Boyd looked to his feet. “Yer right.”  
“Aye I know.” Johnson said, still furious.   
“I am sorry man.” Rick looked up at him.  
“Aye.” John followed suit. “We didn’t mean to have this effect on you.”  
“And I aint leaving here nor putting a smile on my face until you all agree to keep seeing us. And Boyd, you need to make it up to Dominic.”  
“Aye I know, I have discussed this wi’ him.” Boyd looked over to Dominic who let out a smirk just for him. “And Rick, John.” Boyd said, turning to face them. “I am sorry I doubted yoos going oot. I bet yer really great together.”  
“Thanks.” Rick nodded to him.   
John smiled sweetly for a minute then dropped it.  
A loud noise of a slammed door thudded in their ears and a pair of heels were heard coming closer to them.  
“Billy Boyd.” She said sternly, standing behind him. He turned to face her, his smile turning into shock.   
“I am not stupid. Hans Yensen? Really?” She glared at Dominic, in which bowed his head.   
“Why did you lie to me? Why are you spending time with him you PROMISED you wouldn’t!”  
“I am sorry but he is my best friend! Pippin would NOT leave his Merry behind. Not for anyone!”  
Dominic smiled proudly at Boyd, finally standing up for their friendship.  
“So that’s how it’s going to be?! You are going to pick him over me?” Her voice sounded strangled, like she was trying to keep back a cry. She felt like her heart was about to be ripped out all over again, but this time the pain wasn’t just for her. It was also for her son, who could lose a dad.  
“NO! Of course not! But isn’t there a way I can have both of you? I love you. I love Jack, but I also love Dominic.”  
“He ruined our relationship! You have to decide. Me and your SON, or them?”  
Boyd turned to look over his friends. They all looked up to him, awaiting a response. This decision was a tough one and whatever he chose he would regret. As his eyes fell on BJ he noticed that he was the only one not looking back at him. Johnson slyly wiped a tear from his eye and choked back his tears as best he could.  
Boyd let out a sigh; he turned to Alison, looking at his shoes. He had to force himself to say this. If only he had been given more time to figure everything out, if only someone has pulled his behaviour up at the start. This could go two ways; he could hurt two people, or four. Now Billy is well acquainted with his son, there is no way that Alison would take them away from each other. So in other terms; he would lose one person; or four. And he did miss playing with the boys, grabbing a beer, and just being himself.   
“I am so, so sorry Ali. But I have to pick my friends.” John gasped, just loud enough for everyone else to hear. BJ’s head shot up, he wore an expression of shock across his face. Rick cleared his throat but could not think of anything else to say and Dominic walked slowly, closer to Billy.  
“Bills.” He said in a hushed tone, placing a hand on one of Boyd’s shoulders.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes,” He turned his head to look at his friend. “I was your friend first. I was your best friend. You were always a big part of my life. You all were.” He turned to the table. “You always will be. You are my friends, my brothers. I can’t leave you.” He slowly turned back to face Alison. “I won’t.”  
Alison nodded. “Come pick up your stuff on the weekend.” She spoke softly, ears threatening to spill from her eyes as she averted her gaze.  
As she sorrowfully walked out of the hall, she turned her head to say her last remark.   
“I thought you had changed Billy. But you’re still the asshole you were back then.” And with that she left the building, leaving the boys in silence.  
Rick stood up and wrapped his arms around Boyd, pulling him in for a giant hug. No words were spoken, Boyd hugged him back, knowing exactly what they all wanted to say and hear. John and Dom joined in the embrace and finally, so did BJ.   
Afterwards they all sat at their booth in the bar. And you may be reading this thinking; “Well don’t they have a hobbit’s ending?” Well they don’t, because the story does not end here. Because as you will all remember, this is a story about why John left.  
Their lives are perfect for this very moment, they were all back together. BJ sat on front of John, but this time when he caught him staring at Rick, he grinned. When Rick made a Lord of the Rings joke at Billy, he gleamed, remarking something in reply about the same thing. Boyd voluntarily bought all the rounds. Dominic was sat at the end of the table. He looked over to BJ and they both grinned at each other, nodding. They did it.   
For now.


	9. A man must be in want of a wife

After a great night with the boys, Dominic and Boyd both stayed over at BJ’s house. The stayed up all night, talking and laughing.   
John and Rick went back home, and this is where the story gets ugly again. They started off by talking about how great the night was and how they wish they had done it sooner. Then they spoke about how their fight started. Then they started one of their own.  
It started off with John mentioning what Billy said about them being in a ‘real relationship’. Rick paused and looked over to him. “Of course we are!”  
“But what do you think he meant?”  
“I don’t know, maybe because real relationships fight and we don’t.”  
“We have fought!”  
“Oh yeah? What about?” Both of them started to get a little frustrated.  
“When we first moved in together, about how we want the place!”  
“That wiz not a fight John, that wiz a discussion.”  
And from then on they started asking if they were in a real relationship, and eventually John asked whether Boyd was right.  
“What the hell does that mean?! Are you not happy wi me?”  
“Aye of course I am!”  
“Then why’d ya haff tae go and say a thing like that!”  
“Because we canny get married! We canny hae wee yins, what’s tae say this willney break us up!”  
“Do you want tae have kids?”  
“Aye, as a matter of fact I do!” John sucked in a breath and stood tall. Rick was seeing a whole new side to his lover, he has never acted like this before.  
“We can adopt! I know it’s no the same but-“  
He was interrupted by John, who spoke over him loudly and rather rudely.  
“No! You’re right! It’s no the same! I want tae be able to actually have them and them to be mine!”  
“Well we can get a wifey-surrogate-thing then!”  
John sighed in defeat. He slumped on the sofa. Rick was stood by the door to the hall with his arms crossed. “Why are ye being like this? We’ve had a great day and we have never fought like this before. What’s gotten in tae you?”  
“Nothing!” He remark defensively in reply.  
“Well something has!”  
“I want what Boyd had! A wife and a kid!” He stood up, his face red. He was angry because he wanted it that badly, but also at himself for telling his partner something that could end their relationship, and break his heart.  
Rick’s face dropped. It went from frustrated, to emotionless, to pain and sorrow, to tears welling up in his eyes.  
“Ye... Ye want a wife dae you?” Rick tried to swallow away his cries. He felt as if a lump were stuck in his throat. His face red with heat from all this emotion. He could feel his heart shutter and stop altogether.  
“Listen, Rick-“  
“No you listen. We have had it great. Why are you ruining a great fucking thing?” Rick walked out of the room; he came back moments later with a pillow and a cover. “You are not sleeping anywhere near me.”  
As he left, they both felt a pang of grief in their hearts. John’s was also filled with regret, why did he have to open his stupid fucking mouth? He ruined everything. Rick was right, they did have it great. But also, what about what John wants? It matters! If he wants something in his life he should be able to have it. But he can’t have a wife and kid, and a lover. It just wasn’t done.  
Rick fell onto his bed and curled up in his covers. He pulled a pillow beside him and wrapped his arms around it. Digging his face into it he cried. You would cry too if your lover indirectly just told you they didn’t want you!   
John stood up. He wasn’t going to stay here, not while Rick was ignoring him. He grabbed his coat and walked out.  
Rick heard the door go and went to check it out, realizing John left; he curled up on the couch and cried harder. He sat there for hours until finally after he had, as he thought; ‘run out of tears’, and his eyes stung like they had just been splashed with vinegar, he fell asleep.  
As for John, he made his way to a bar. As he sat at the bar, sipping a drink. He realized that there was a hen night going on in the same bar.  
He tried his best to drown out the noise, he figured he would find the answer at the bottom of a bottle, or at least forget the questions.  
“They are so annoying.” A voice said.  
“Mhm.” He agreed.  
“You look like you need to talk.” The voice said again. This voice was the voice of an angel, or what she sounded like anyway.   
John looked up to see the most beautiful women he could ever imagine sitting across from him at the bar.   
“I..Uhm. How can you tell?”  
“You have been staring at your bottle for ten minutes and you look as if you are about to cry.”  
The women sounded sweet. She had black hair that went to just below her shoulders. The women came to sit beside him.  
“My name’s Megan. I am from Florida, what’s your name?” She smiled.  
John was lost in her eyes, and then he smiled at how weird this all was. He told Rick he wanted a woman, and this goddess of a women, waltzes into his life without a word. He shook it off. He was free if not for one night.  
“I am John. John Crawford, its nice tae meet ye. I am from here.”  
“Well, John from here, it is lovely to meet you. So, what’s wrong?”  
So John proceeded to explain his predicament and his friends and his relationship. He told her all the details. Without realizing, he completely opened up to her, she was that easy to talk to!  
“Well, you need to go talk to him. Tell him that you don’t need everything written down now. You love him and you want to be with him, and even though you want a kid, you can do it any way that’s best. As for the wife problem, tell him you’ll get over it, and maybe one day you will. If not, you can cross that bridge when it gets too much.”  
“That’s perfect! Thank you so much!”  
“Go! Go to him now!” She grinned. John stood up and hugged her. “Oh, and can I get yer number? I’d love tae talk tae ye again, but maybe stay away from problems and actually hang out.” He laughed.  
“Of course, pass me your phone!”   
So he did, and she typed in her number and saved it. As soon as he got out of the bar, John raced home smiling.  
He was smiling for two reasons, one; because he would make it up with Rick. Two; Because he met Megan.  
When John got in, he swung the door open and made his way straight to their bedroom, when he noticed Rick was not there, the first thing he did was to make sure all his stuff was still there. John sat on the bed; thank god Rick is still here. He walked around the house looking for him, finally he found him on one of the sofas.  
“Rick love?” He said quietly, sitting beside the older man.  
“Rick?” John repeated, sitting closer to him and touching him on the shoulder.  
Rick opened his eyes and groaned. “Yes?” He looked up to meet John’s gaze.  
“Honey, look, I am sorry, I should no of said any ay that. I am really sorry. I love you, all I want is you. I don’ need a wife, that’s jus me bein’ a tool. I want you. I need you.”  
Rick smiled and sat up properly, still quite tired.  
“You mean that?”   
“Aye, of course I do you fandan.” John smiled, kissing the other man on his forehead. Rick smiled. “Good.” He replied, happiness filled his heart.  
“Because I canny live without you, it would break my heart.”


	10. When you’re the best of friends, spending all your time together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where John realizes

The lyrics clearly state in the touching Disney film that when you are the best of friends, and you do spend all of your time together, you don’t care. No matter how funny a pair you two make, because you are the best of friends. This is what happened between John and his new friend. They began to spend every second day together, they called each other every night and she turned up at every one of their gigs.  
Yes, you heard that right, a year on and they began to play more together, more than they did before their story started. Which, of course, made BJ a much happier person than he ever appeared to be, but, he still had a pang in his heart anytime he thought about losing them before, or if it would ever happen again. He learned to look passed that and all his problems seemed to all but fade. But, as one’s problem door closes, as you know, another must open. It is only logical, as in every silver lining there’s a grey patch sitting there ready to break the spirits of those inspired.   
As BJ’s door closed, Rick’s opened. It opened to a large darkened room, filled with writing on the walls. ‘John wanted a wife. John wanted his own child. John spends more time with a woman than him, his boyfriend. John talks about her whenever he has the chance.’ The writing on the wall seemed to multiply each day. He felt let down; he knew he was slowly being rejected out of his man’s life. He forgot how to sleep at night, he began to sit up and watch over his boyfriend, because he knew, even if John didn't, that Rick only had limited time with him. Soon enough he knew that John was going to leave him. And he really didn’t want that.  
So what were his options? He could threaten her, but no! Rick was much too nice a guy, and if he did, surely she would tell her best friend and much to Rick’s disappointment the only thing that would do is push the love of his life further into her arms. He could find out what her baggage is and exploit it, but again, with the niceness. Hm, he was in a pickle. He knew he had to accept his fate, and maybe he had to just let him go, before he gets his heart broken even more. But he would not do that yet; he would not let him go. Just a few more weeks, then he’d do it. He had to begin his closure. He had to try.  
As for John, he was unaware that anyone could ever be unhappy. He was delighted with how his life was going. A hot boyfriend, a hot best friend, a band of brothers, gigs at least once a week and a very good appetite. Nothing good goes wrong in his eyes. Well, he is in for a surprise.   
On a Tuesday, yes you heard that right too, a Tuesday, Margret and BJ invited John and Rick out for dinner, but Rick had to turn it down. He could not attend because he made up an excuse not to go. Why you ask? Because who should John invite on their double date but Megan. Which John did not see why such a fuss was made? So Rick went ‘out’ until John left to meet the others. He then snuck back into their home and sat alone.  
BJ and Margret were having a great time, and as were John and Megan. BJ, was oblivious to the obvious love affair that was suddenly suffocating his friends. But Margret saw right through them. She loved Megan, she thought that she was funny, and interesting and of course in deep love with John.  
It was blatant. She poured all her feelings into her laugh when she laughed at his jokes, her smile when he looked at her and her jokes to make him smile and laugh too. And John may not know it yet, but he was acting the same way towards her. When Megan got up to go to the bathroom, Margret found the courage to speak up.  
“She is in love with you John.”  
John and BJ looked to her.  
“What? No she isn't.”  
“She laughed at every one of your jokes!”  
“I am a funny guy!”  
BJ laughed and looked over to him, shaking his head. “Maggie is great at reading people John, take a look yourself when she comes back.”  
BJ spoke to soon because back she came as soon as he had finished speaking.  
As their conversations continued, everyone played close attention to her. And yes, both men agreed. Megan was definitely in love with the drummer. And the horrid thing was, he liked it. And as he began to think more he realised that he liked her. He liked the way she giggled, and the way her eyes lit up, he loved the fact that she always had something funny or interesting to say.   
And he didn't feel bad for liking her back. He felt that he could very easily fall in love with her. In fact he nearly was.  
After the dinner, Megan and John went back to Megan’s house for a drink. This is when John decided to talk to her about what his friends had pointed out at dinner.  
“So I noticed somethin’ weird.” He began.   
“Yeah?” She asked as she opened the fridge to get out a bottle of wine. She used her teeth to get out the cork.  
“You've started tae act weird around me.”  
“Really? How come?”  
“You smile more, ya laugh more, you act like yer in love wi me or somethin’.”  
Megan stopped and poured herself a glass. “Would that be a bad thing?”  
John thought about it for about 3.4 seconds; “No.”  
“But anyway it doesn't matter-“ She started.  
“Yeah!” He replied.  
“Because you’re gay.”  
“I’m gay? I’m no gay!”  
“Oh.” Megan took a sip and looked at him, squinting her eyes a little.  
“Thought you were, you know, because of Rick and what not?”  
“No, not gay. I am very much into girls. Rick is my one off.”  
Megan giggled, “One off? That’s a nice thing to say.”  
John nodded and laughed with her. “So, I am not gay, and you like me.”  
“I guess so.” She nodded. “Though, I don’t know where to go from here?”  
“I like you too.” He commented after a few minutes of silence.   
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
They both stared each other in the eyes. Not moving, nor blinking. This went on for a few minutes until John finally spoke up. “You wanna be wi me?”  
She smiled and nodded. “Yes.”  
“Good, because I wanna be wi you.”  
John stood up and walked over to her. “How do you see yer life planning out?”  
“Marriage, kids, as many comic con’s as possible and living in America. Yourself?”  
John didn't reply at first, he just stared into her eyes and imagined how dull his life would be without her. On instinct, he pulled her close and kissed her.


	11. Why are you trying to break me

Rick waited at home all that night. He cooked them both dinner, and when John didn’t come home, he ate both dinners. Then he watched two movies, still no John. Then Rick decided to sort out his shirts and paired all his socks. Finally, when he had nothing else to do, Rick called John. The four calls he made went straight to answering machine. He knew where he was. He realized where he was a long time ago. Rick cried for a half hour before he finally realized how bloody stupid this whole thing was.  
Then he got angry. He pulled on a clean T-shirt and his shoes and slammed the door behind him. Digging into his pocket, he reached out his keys and drove to BJ’s house.  
Frantically he knocked on the door. BJ opened it, his eyes barely open and his voice groggy.  
“What the heck man? What’s up? It’s like three thirty in the morning.”  
“John here?” He questioned. He knew the answer already, but he thought it best to open with that.  
“No. You know where he is.” BJ grunted.  
“Damn right I do.” Rick furrowed his eyebrows.  
“What are you going to do?” Billy began to wake up slightly, he knew what Rick was thinking of doing and he wasn’t too happy about it.  
“You want to know what I am going to do? I am going to go over there and I am going to end it with him. I am then going to go home and get rid of all of his things.”  
“You don’t even know what they are doing? They could be watching a movie?”  
“AT THREE THIRTY?!” Rick shouted as he began to walk swiftly to his car.  
“Wait!” BJ called closing his back door behind him as he stepped outside.  
“What?”  
“You don’t know where she lives, I do. Unlock the car.”  
So the two got into the car and silently drove all the way to Megan’s house.  
“Which one does she live in?”  
“Third from the bottom; that one there.” Billy pointed.  
Before Rick got out, BJ stopped him. “Do you know what you want to do? What’s the plan?”  
“You stay here. If you see me hauling him off the balcony, don’t catch him.”  
Rick made his way up the stairs and knocked on the front door. He was nervous. His stomach was turning and his palms were sweating. The door stayed silent, nobody answered the door and that made the bassist even angrier.  
Rick then did something that he had never seen himself doing. He started kicking the handle until it came off and he pushed the door open. Looking around he saw empty wine bottles and dirty dishes in the sink. The man walked silently through the halls and pushed open the already half open door at the end.  
He stopped breathing. He stopped moving. He stopped thinking altogether.  
There, on the bed, lay John and Megan asleep. Rick tiptoed over to John and picked up the glass of water from the bedside table. He didn't know what he was feeling or thinking. For a moment he went soft. He looked upon the face of the man he loved and smiled. He bent over and kissed the top of John’s head.  
John smiled. He grumbled as Rick moved his hair out of his face. “What was that baby?” He whispered.  
“Mmm. Megan.”  
Rick stood up, his eyes filled with hurt. He eyed up the glass in his hand and decided on a plan of action. He threw the water over John’s head, making the drummer jump up, gasping.  
“YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT.” Rick grabbed him by the T shirt and threw him into the wall on the opposite side of the bed. Megan shot up. “What the hell?!” She exclaimed as she pulled on her dressing gown.  
“YOU SHUT UP.” He yelled at her as he turned his head. Rick had John pressed against the wall.  
“Don’t talk to her like that!” John furiously ordered, pushing Rick into the bedside table. Rick broke it as he fell on top of it.  
Rick picked himself up and grabbed a pillow, knocking it against John’s head and making the drummer fall over. Rick ran over to him and picked him up and punched him three times in the face and then in the stomach. When John bent over to hold his stomach, Rick then kicked him in the chest.  
“YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME. YOU SAID I WAS ALL YOU FUCKING WANTED YOU GREAT GIT.”  
Megan ran out the room to find something to hit him in and ran into BJ.  
“What are YOU doing here?!”  
“I am here to stop Rick from killing John, where are they?”  
“In there!” She pointed to the bedroom.  
John looked up to Rick. “I am sorry. It just happened?”  
“YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WANTED ME. I CAN’T BELIEVE I LET YOU INTO MY FUCKING LIFE.”  
As Rick was about to kick John in the face, BJ grabbed him from behind and pulled him kicking and screaming out of the room. He pushed Rick against the kitchen walls as Megan ran in to get John and make sure he was okay.  
“What the hell are you doing man?” Rick cried into his arms against the wall.  
“He was mine.” He wiped his eyes. “He was mine and now he’s not.” He was crying hysterically as John tumbled out his room towards Rick.  
“Rick... Ricky, I am sorry.”  
“Don’t you dare!” He cried. “Don’t you dare call me that!” The bassist stood up and didn't even bother to wipe his tears. He faced the supposed love of his life and glared at him.  
“You are such an ASS. I waited up for you all fucking night; you could have just told me it was over. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HURT ME LIKE THIS.”  
“Ricky please-“  
“NO JOHN. YOU can get to hell. NEVER talk to me again. NEVER look at me again and by all means if you think you are ever coming to MY house ever again you can forget it because I WILL KILL YOU.”  
BJ pulled Rick out of the broken door and pushed him to the car.  
“I am not talking to you.” BJ said obviously very angry, his hands on the wheel.  
Rick curled up on the seat and cried into his hands, his face was red and tears were dripping off of his hands. BJ saw this and softened up. He placed a hand on Rick and almost instantly, fell against the guitarist and sulked against his shoulder.  
“You are coming to mine tonight Rick, we will figure out what to do tomorrow.”  
Rick nodded and sat up, putting his seat belt on as BJ turned on the ignition. They drove off as the sky grew lighter. This would be a long day.


	12. And the band goes boom

The next morning, BJ walked into the lounge with a coffee and handed it to Rick. Rick was curled up on the couch, staring into the wall with a white sheet wrapped around him.   
“Here.” BJ said; sitting beside him and opening up his newspaper. BJ took a sip of his coffee before Rick started to speak.  
“You are angry with me.” Rick said. It wasn’t much a question because he knew Billy was angry. It was obvious as he hadn’t said much to him at all and treated him like he wasn’t there and if he did acknowledge him, it was said in a mean and rather rude tone.  
“Mhm.” BJ replied. “You remember why?”  
“Shut up Billy you arse. You would have done the same thing if you caught Maggie cheating. Also, you have no idea what I felt about him so shut the fuck up.”   
All Billy did to reply was raise his eyebrows and looked more into his newspaper.  
“I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” Rick snarled cold heartedly.   
“I am angry at you for hitting him Rick. You had no right to break and enter.”  
“Woah.” Rick said standing up. “I can see that I am OBVIOUSLY in the wrong.” He threw his sheet on the couch and pushed on his shoes. “I hurt him SOOO bad. I should NOT have been that fucking stupid as to fight for the person I love.”   
“Rick please.” BJ begged.  
“No, NO. I am obviously the bad guy here; I am such a mean person. What possessed me to even care about the man I was with?! Well guess what?! I am gonna leave. Yeah, you obviously need to ignore the bad guy here, go have fun with the cheating prick of a best friend you have. Who am I? Just the person that got fucking cheated on by the love of his life. That makes ME the bad person.”  
Rick opened the front door. “Well THANK you, thank you VERY much.” And with that the bassist slammed the door and marched off down the street.  
Rick found his way to his own flat. He half-heartedly pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door. Inside he gazed around at all their stuff. Rick walked over to the window ledge and picked up a book after opening the window beside him. He opened the first page and read the handwritten black message.   
“To my Ricky, enjoy this as I did. Love you loads, your Johnny.”   
He slammed the book shut and chucked it to his side. After hearing a thud he turned to see that he had thrown it out the window. Rick peered out of the window and stuck his head into the air. He looked down and realized that the book was lying in the drain. The bassist smirked to himself.  
In exactly an hour; BJ, Boyd, Dominic, John and Megan were all walking through town towards Ricks to pick up John’s things. His friends came for back up and as they walked in a line they all took turns in talking.  
“That wasn’t very nice of ye John.” Boyd mentioned.  
“It wasny planned Bills, it just happened.”   
Megan held tight onto her man’s hand and squeezed it. They smiled to one another as BJ started to talk.   
“You really hurt him. He thinks we are all against him. Also, what is gonnae happen with the band?”   
Dominic stopped dead in his tracks. “UHm, guys.” He said, pointing to the road on front of Rick’s flat. “You may want to stop walking.”   
As they all looked they saw that Rick had thrown, chucked and broken everything of John’s on the pavement.   
“Woah, woah, WOAH!” John exclaimed running out into the bombsite. “Whit the hell Ricky?!” He screamed up to the open windows.  
“Who the fuck is Ricky? Here’s yer junk asshole!” He shouted as he dropped a whole drawer of underwear and socks.   
“Come on. Don’t do this?”   
“If you didn’t want me to do this, you wouldn’t have cheated on me!” He disappeared into the flat again.  
“Fine. FINE. Be like that!”  
“HOW AM I THE BAD GUY HERE?” Rick yelled. “I quit the band.” He shouted, he looked over to the others; “Ya here that?! I quit the goddamned band.”  
Everyone looked to each other and BJ blew. “Are you fucking serious Rick?”  
“I am NOT ever wanting to see him again. It’s either he goes or I go?!”  
“FINE.” John stated. “I am going, you are irreplaceable.” He shouted to Rick, he then faced his friends.   
“You have many drummer friends. Anyway, Megan’s going back to America so I am goin’ with her.” The Scotsman looked down to his shoes and then turned his gaze up to his friends. “Sorry.”  
“So it’s settled?” Billy J said. “The band’s broken up?”  
“Yeah, I guess so.”  
“Fucking Rick.” Boyd said as he kicked a stone.  
“It is not Rick’s fault. None of this is, John leaving is what is supposed to happen. He cheated, he should leave. Rick is just heartbroken.” Dominic explained to them. They looked at him as if he was mad.  
“Guys. Leave Rick the hell alone. He is not the bad guy and he is just being a-“ he turned to face Rick and shouted up at him. “FUCKING DIPSHIT-“ The man turned back to his friends. “And it gives you no right to be pissy at someone who is heartbroken, right?”  
Boyd nodded and looked around to the others. At this point Rick was throwing his last thing out the window. His hands stretched out and grasped the window ledge as his head was hung in defeat. Boyd pointed up to him. All of his friends looked up at the man whose face was red with crying. They watched as the tears slid off of his face and his breathing became rapidly difficult to control.  
“Fuck.” John sighed. “I am really in the wrong here.”  
BJ laughed and picked up some broken drumsticks from the pavement. “When are you leaving?”  
John looked to Megan who then answered. “Uhm, I was going to leave tomorrow and wait for John to sort himself out, but I guess you don’t have anywhere to live here do you?”  
“No. Maybe I can book a late flight and come too?”  
“So this is goodbye.”   
Rick listened as they all said their heartbroken goodbyes to each other, and wondered if they had all thought it was his entire fault. Maybe they hated him. Maybe he should say goodbye too. He stood up and wiped on side of his face before picking up a box of John’s things that he did not have the heart to throw out. Inside the open box was a miniature Obi Wan Kenobi in its original packing, Star Wars DVDs, The Darth Vader Mask, and some other trivial merchandise. Dragging his shoes along the ground because he did not have the energy or will to lift them, he walked down to the street to confront his friends.   
“Rick.” Dominic spoke in a soft and understanding voice. The band all turned to look towards him as he slowly made his way to John.  
“There are yours.” He pointed out. “I didn’t want to wreck them.”  
He handed them over to him. John looked over the box and smiled. “Thanks.” Without a second thought he handed the box over to Megan and stepped closer to his ex.   
“I am sorry.” He comforted, barely above a whisper.  
“I know.” The two men hardily made eye contact; they both stared at their feet. Rick’s eyes were threatening to leak again if he so much as spoke. He could feel his throat begin to break already.  
“For what it’s worth. I loved being your man.”   
And that did it; Rick broke down, hands covering his face to hide his emotions from the men he deemed as his family.  
“Come ‘ere.” John placed his hands on the small of Ricks back and pulled him up against him. “Shh.” He said, kissing the top of the other man’s head.  
“I love you.” Rick mumbled.  
“And I did love you Rick. I swear I did.” The bassist cried into the man’s chest. The rest of the band members looked on them for a few moments before deciding it best to leave them for a minute. They turned and walked over to start clearing the road. Luckily no cars had tried to get passed and crashed!!! Billy Boyd kicked a stone into the drain and grunted. “It’s all a bit pathetic isn’t it.” He mentioned to Dominic, quietly enough for just them to hear. Dominic looked him dead in the eye.  
“What did I tell you about how you treat people.”  
“A know, a know, but I’d never get in this situation.”  
“Really?” Dom laughed. “How far does this memory of yours go back? Just give them a bit of empathy, remember to treat them like you would treat yerself.”  
Boyd nodded and smiled sweetly at the other man.  
“Where would I be without you?” He grinned, leaning in to kiss the man.  
Meanwhile John did a ‘When Harry Met Sally’ and lifted up Rick’s chin with a finger before smiling and giving him a small kiss on the lips. As he pulled away, Rick smiled, eyes searching over Johns. He leaned forward and touched their lips together, bringing him in for a kiss. Together they kissed for ten seconds, giving the bassist the perfect goodbye. The kiss was soft and sweet, and once it was over, so was the closeness. John pulled away and held out his hand for a handshake.  
“Well. This is the end. For what it’s worth a really liked being ‘round you’s.”  
John smiled and took the hand of his love and slowly walked away with her. He looked his head around to his friends and nodded before walking off. Boyd, BJ, Dominic and Rick looked around each other.  
“So I guess we need a new drummer then?”  
“I will start the search.” BJ offered. “I will put up posters and audition.”  
“Good idea.” Boyd showed a fake smile and agreed. “I think we should all just clear up the street, maybe spend a few days getting used to the fact that John isn’t in our lives.” Rick hung his head once more.  
“I am sorry.” He grunted in defeat.  
“Not your fault.” Boyd stated plainly. “Things happen and you just reacted like anyone would. Let’s just clear this shit up.” He said as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder. We leave this scene on a group of men, clearing up the street and finding laughs between themselves, making the bond between them stronger.


	13. Goodbye John

The next few weeks were quiet. No one spoke, except when they all saw each other, in which, then there was little conversation.

On a Tuesday, they were all sat in BJ’s house with their guitars and drum sticks.

“Paul really is the best drummer I know, he is a good guy and I am pretty sure he would fit in nicely.” BJ summed up after his few days of soul swimming.

Boyd and Rick agreed to meet with him. Rick felt a bit uneasy about being there, he felt as though he was secretly being judged by them for what happened. He was completely spaced out.

“We don’t hate you, you know.” Boyd offered unto his friend. “We understand everything that happened. Don’ get me wrang, we’d be happier if it didney happen but we areny holding anything against ye.” Rick smiled in a reply back and nodded.

“Aye, thanks.” Just then, BJ’s Ipad made some music, he looked down to it and saw that he was getting a call through.

“Guys, it’s John.” “Best not tell him I am here.” Rick said, moving so he would be out of the picture. Billy pressed accept and suddenly a picture of John came on the screen.

“Hey guys!” Rick listened as they all greeted each other and caught up on each other’s lives, until the inevitable question came up;

“So how is he?” The bassist heard the former drummer ask. There was silence before Boyd answered. Rick looked up at them, his mouth against his hands, elbows on his knees. “He is good, more than good actually.” John smiled and replied.

“Good. That’s good. I am glad.” Rick smiled, looking down to the floor. BJ was watching him before he made a comment.

“He is here if you want to talk to him.” “Really? Uh, do you think, would that be okay?” John sounded rather flustered. Rick worried for a second before getting the Ipad pushed into his hands.

“Hey Johnny.” John looked good.

“Hey Rick. You look good.” Woah.

“Thanks. You good?”

“Yeah. And yersel?”

“Aye good. And how’s uh... Megan?”

“She is great. We are great. In fact we are getting married.” Ouch.

“Congrats.” Rick kept his cool, trying not to show emotions.

The two Billy’s watched as Rick breathed in hastily. “That’s really great John.”

“Thanks. Hey Ricky, I am glad you’re good.” “Me too.” They smiled sweetly at each other for a few moments.

At that precise moment Rick realized that everything was going to be okay. “Goodbye John.”

Rick turned off the video call and gave it back to the guys. Everything was right now, it was all good now. He had had closure on the love of his life and he was ready to move on. And that was exactly what he did.

Paul joined the band a week later, on a Tuesday. The band was now a success and there were frequent and sold out gigs.

It was a Tuesday the next month on when Rick met a lady, one of which was divorced with children. They got on really well and they fell in love. At the end of the year, on a Tuesday they were married. As the priest pronounced them man and wife, Rick leaned in and kissed his lovely wife.

As he looked into the crowd he saw a friendly pair of eyes that he had looked into many times. John sat beside the other band members, smiling up at him.

And from then outwards, was really the happiest of Tuesdays.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I know that the last chapter was short but there wasn't much else I could do with it. But all in all there is a little over 20,309 words so I am sure you'll be okay. Please tell me what you think whenever you think it because I love this fic so much. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
